Lunchroom Rumble
Lunchroom Rumble is an Ed, Edd n Eddy game on the US Cartoon Network website. Story During lunchtime at the school everyone declares a food fight. Whomever wins will become the ultimate food fight champion. Controls *'Move:' Press the arrow keys to move. *'Use Food:' Press the SPACEBAR to throw food. *'Shield:' Press the SPACEBAR again to avoid the others' attacks. *'Special:' Press the Z button to perform a damaging special move (red jawbreaker). Items *'Special Jawbreaker:' Collect this to unlock your special move (Only 3 are allowed to be carried). *'Health Jawbreaker:' Collect this to refill your health bar back to full. *'Food:' Collect the food around the lunchroom to refill the tray or wait for the food to reload. Characters *'Ed': *Speed = 2 *Strength = 4 *Range = 2 *'Edd': *Speed = 4 *Strength = 2 *Range = 2 *'Eddy': *Speed = 2 *Strength = 3 *Range = 3 *'Lee': *Speed = 2 *Strength = 3 *Range = 3 *'Marie': *Speed = 2 *Strength = 3 *Range = 3 *'May': *Speed = 3 *Strength = 3 *Range = 2 *'Jonny 2x4': *Speed = 4 *Strength = 2 *Range = 3 *'Rolf': *Speed = 3 *Strength = 3 *Range = 3 *'Nazz': *Speed = 4 *Strength = 3 *Range = 3 *'Kevin': *Speed = 3 *Strength = 4 *Range = 3 Codes These are codes to unlock characters such as May, Kevin, Rolf, etc. These codes also unlock levels, so Crowbar unlocks level 2, Lumber unlocks level 3, and so on. *'Crowbar:' Unlocks the Kanker sisters. *'Lumber:' Unlocks the Kanker sisters and Jonny 2x4. *'Pickle:' Unlocks the Kanker sisters, Jonny 2x4 and Rolf. *'Bubble:' Unlocks the Kanker sisters, Jonny 2x4, Rolf and Nazz. *'Hatsoff:' Unlocks everyone. In addition, there are codes to grant the player special abilities. *'Buffet:' Grants instant food when the player throws his or her last piece of food. *'Spotless:' Grants invincibility. *'Hummelpummel:' Grants instant food and invincibility. Trivia * When Edd does his victory pose his head has only a few short hairs. Please note that this is not part of Ed, Edd n Eddy canon. *This game doesn't feature Sarah and Jimmy as playable characters. *Instead of a lunch tray, Jonny uses Plank to hold his ammo. *If you have won the game, your player will drop his or her tray. If you have some food left on your tray, there will be no food. *If you eliminate a character and they take a health jawbreaker with them, they will still be in the game, but not in sight! To eliminate them for good, use the special jawbreakers to decrease their health bars at the site where you eliminated them. If all of the special jawbreakers in the game are gone and the character is still there, you're out of luck and must start over! *Eddy, Lee and Marie have the same speed, strength and range. Gallery Lunch Ed vic.png|'Ed': Claps hands. Lunch Edd vic copy.jpg|'Edd': Spins, then throws his hat in the air (NON-CANON). Lunch Eddy vic.png|'Eddy': Rubs the food stain on his shirt. Lunch Lee vic.png|'Lee': Does a sassy little dance. Lunch Marie vic.png|'Marie': Does the Cabbage Patch Kid. Lunch May vic.png|'May': Puts on a medal, then takes a picture of herself. Lunch Jonny vic.png|'Jonny': Kisses Plank, then holds him up the air. Lunch Rolf vic.png|'Rolf': ...is Mexican? Lunch Nazz vic.png|'Nazz': Bows to the player. Lunch Kevin vic.png|'Kevin': Kisses his own muscles. Jg.PNG|"Sorry, you were eliminated." škaf.PNG|Gameplay. Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World